<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Spark by KitKat404</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191869">Tiny Spark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404'>KitKat404</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firebringer - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mild Emberly/Grunt, Minor Character Death, Parent!Jazzalil, it is birthing, not super graphic but still</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:48:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat404/pseuds/KitKat404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a laboring mother-to-be stumbles into the tribe's village, nobody is really sure what to do. What happens when Jemilla and Zazzalil have to step up to take on a new challenge?</p><p>Inspired by: a less than pleasant surprise by El_Red</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emberly/Grunt (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Spark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Kit here, thanks for checking out this work, one of the first solo things I'm posting on this site so please be kind. Just a small note; my two OCs are Aalo (pronounced AH-LOW) and the little spark themself. This will get a wee bit graphic but not to bad, still, discretion is advised.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tribe had just finished their meals within their huts, and many were sitting out by the fire and just talking and sharing stories of their adventures that day. Shwoopsie told a thrilling tale of how she had climbed a tree to gather fruit while she and Tiblyn were out hunting, and the blonde had fallen when the branch she had been on broke under her weight. She proudly showed off the many red scratches she had collected from the fall and Tiblyn interjected occasionally with her own accounts of the frankly hilarious event. Keeri happily talked about the field of butterflies she had found just beyond the river, remarking on how beautiful the delicate creatures were as they fluttered around the meadow.</p><p>Zazzalil had eaten earlier with Jemilla as she wanted to get out to the little target range the tribe had built so everyone could learn to throw spears. The shorter brunette wanted to get some practice in before it got dark and as the winter months approached night had begun to fall earlier.</p><p>The conversation had lulled momentarily, and that was when Jemilla heard the shouts.</p><p>Just beyond the entrance to their little village was a young woman, her belly heavily swollen with child. She was calling out, begging for help, and she sounded pained. Emberly was at her side in an instant, as a fellow mother she seemed to empathize with the poor girl.</p><p>Her name was Aalo. The poor woman had lost her whole tribe after the cave they had been living in collapsed. Aalo had left the cave to get a breath of air and went for a walk in the forest. By the time she got back, the cave was nothing but a pile of rocks. She wasn't sure if any of her people had made it out or not, but there was nobody in sight and she couldn't hear anyone. Plus she was heavily pregnant so it wasn't like she could move any of those massive chunks of rock out of the way to look for them. She was left to assume the worst and try and find somewhere else to have and raise her baby.</p><p>Jemilla was quick to offer her a place in their village. Expecting mothers were held in high regard in their tribe and were treated like queens, so Aalo was immediately welcomed to stay, and the whole tribe would help her build a new life with her baby.

</p><p>The women of the tribe led Aalo into the healer's hut and laid her on a bed made from the softest furs they had on hand. </p><p>"Strip her down," said Emberly, "She needs her dress off."</p><p>Jemilla and Schwoopsie were gentle with her as they carefully untied her dress and pulled it up and off her body. Her dress was folded and set on a nearby table. A large, soft fur was pulled up to cover her body for privacy, and the two women helped to raise and spread Aalo's legs to help the process along.</p><p>It was at that moment that Tiblyn rushed in, Zazzalil hot on her heels. The leader looked a bit frazzled, a few curls of her frizzy brown hair had fallen from her ponytail, and she quickly remade it. Keeri handed the short woman two spearheads, and Zazzalil knelt over a small pile of wood. The inventor struck the stones together and lit a small fire in the hut, which quickly fought out the chill of the quickly approaching night. There was a knock on the outside of the hut and, with permission, Grunt stepped in and handed Emberly a stone bowl, water canteen, and some smaller scraps of leather. The items were set out on one of the small tables in the room. Emberly filled the bowl with the water and set it near the fire to warm it.</p><p>Zazzalil was the best suited in the tribe to help deliver the baby. Emberly had given birth to a little boy the previous summer, who she named Roko. Zazzalil had been by her side the whole time and helped deliver the infant when the time came.</p><p>Keeri, Tiblyn, and Schwoopsie all took up chairs beside Aalo's bed, as the soon-to-be mother winced and stifled whimpers of pain from the coming and going contractions. Emberly and Jemilla bustled around the hut, setting everything up for the impending birth. Zazzalil sat at the foot of the bed, her face set with determination. She gave the outsider a kind smile and began checking her.</p><p>Tiblyn and Keeri each offered a hand for Aalo to squeeze, and Schwoopsie told her jokes to distract her from the pain. Smelly-Balls stood outside the hut, spear held stationary, prepared to defend the vulnerable woman inside. Ducker prepared food for the long night, and possible day, ahead while Grunt simultaneously tended to the fire and looked after baby Roko.</p><p>Hours passed in relative peace. Aalo was in constant discomfort and frequent pain. The women of the tribe did their best to make her comfortable and calm as the time approached. Zazzalil would do the occasional check to make sure things were moving along, but it was a slow go. Aalo had arrived late in the evening, close to sunset. and they had gotten her settled into the healer's hut soon after she arrived. She had been in labor for multiple hours before she stumbled upon the village, feeling the contractions from early afternoon and maybe earlier. It was now approaching dawn and she was getting close.</p><p>The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Zazzalil did her final check. She lowered the blanket and gave a relieved smile. She could just barely see the baby's tiny head, and Aalo could finally push.</p><p>When she announced the good news to the tribe, everyone gave a relieved sigh, Aalo had been in pain for hours and they were glad that the poor girl was reaching the end of the lengthy process. Aalo almost sobbed with relief.</p><p>The relief was short-lived though. Her labor may have been nearing its end, but this would be the most painful part.</p><p>Aalo took a deep breath and nodded to Zazzalil, who set her at ease with a determined smile. When the next pain came, Aalo bore down and began to push the baby out.</p><p>She screamed and sobbed the whole way through. The pain was excruciating and she nearly passed out from the pain. She had Tiblyn on one side and Keeri on the other, holding her hands and brushing back her hair. Jemilla and Schwoopsie cheered her on from the sides and Emberly and Zazzalil encouraged her to keep going.</p><p>It was another 20 minutes before the baby crowned, and another 5 before the shoulders were passed, then it was smooth sailing after that and the baby slid out into Zazzalil's arms.</p><p>"It's a girl!" The tribe leader cried.</p><p>There were cheers from the other women and distantly, they could all hear Smelly Balls shouting to the rest of the tribe outside, announcing the arrival of their newest addition.</p><p>Zazzalil snatched a fur from the table as well as an arrowhead. She was able to tie and cut the cord that attached the newborn infant to her mother and then began to clean the babe. The baby screamed and wailed, feebly kicking her weak limbs as the chieftess wiped the gunk from her little face, and Zazzalil soothed the child as she gently wrapped her in furs.</p><p>As Zazzalil finished with the baby, Emberly delivered the afterbirth. But something was wrong.</p><p>It was expected that Aalo would bleed a little, but it seemed like more blood was gushing out than there should have been. A cry pulled Emberly's attention upwards. Jemilla was fanning Aalo's face, trying to keep her conscious, but the new mother was fading fast. Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.</p><p>Zazzalil had a look of deep panic on her face and she quickly brought the swaddled infant over to her dying mother.</p><p>"Vera," Aalo spoke, her voice breathless and slightly strained.</p><p>Aalo cradled her baby girl and stroked her small face. She looked around at the women surrounding her berth. Jemilla had taken to her wife's side, Zazzalil looked distressed. The weak woman raised a shaking hand and beckoned the two women over. Jemilla and Zazzalil moved closer to the bed, each trying to mask the pain in their eyes. Aalo grabbed Zazzalil's dress and pulled her forward, pressing a kiss to her daughter's forehead before holding baby Vera out to the confused woman.</p><p>"Please," Aalo gritted out, "Take care of my little girl."</p><p>Zazzalil nodded, a tear making its way down the usually tough and stoic leader's cheek. She held the babe close to her chest as if trying to protect her from what was to come.</p><p>Aalo smiled, knowing her baby would be safe with the tribe that had been so kind to her so quickly. Aalo gazed at her baby girl one last time before her eyes glazed over, and she saw no more.</p><p>All was silent for a breath before Tiblyn whimpered and quickly turned to hug Schwoopsie as she broke down. Schwoopsie was crying quietly and held Tiblyn as the girl sobbed. Emberly looked down, tears streaming down her cheeks. Keeri moved to hug the mother, who was likely pained at seeing little Vera lose her mom before she could even know her. Molag, who had been in the corner of the room up to this point, stepped forward. The elder murmured a quiet blessing for the lost mother's soul, before pulling the fur on her legs up to cover her whole body. Molag lead Tiblyn and Schwoopsie from the healer's hut to go and break the news to the rest of the tribe. Keeri helped Emberly up and took her out to be with Grunt and her own baby, leaving the only remaining people in the hut the tribe leaders, the newborn baby, and the body of Aalo.</p><p>Jemilla approached her wife, who stood silently, cradling the now orphaned baby. The taller chieftess put an arm around her shorter partner, slowly pulling her away from the bed. The baby gave a small whimper and Jemilla looked down to see her properly for the first time. She was surprised to see little Vera gazing up at her with open, grey-blue eyes. Jemilla smiled sadly, reaching a hand down to stroke her tiny clenched fist with a single finger. The uncoordinated hand snapped open, and impossibly tiny fingers closed around Jemilla's single digit.</p><p>Zazzalil gave a wet laugh, stroking a hand over Vera's soft baby hair. The babe cooed and slowly fell asleep as Zazzalil rocked her gently. Jemilla smiled in awe at the ease with which Zazzalil had soothed the child, pressing a kiss to her wife's temple.</p><p>"So, I guess this little one is ours now, huh?" Jemilla said with a wistful sigh.</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so."</p><p>Zazzalil said with a nod and turned to her wife, smiling for the first time since they had lost Aalo. Jemilla knew then, gazing into the warm brown eyes of her co-leader, that they would be alright. And that little Vera would thrive in their tribe.</p><p>Jemilla squeezed the shorter woman's shoulder, pulling gently and leading her out of the hut; towards their new future with the little miracle that had made her way into their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I personally feel like Zazzalil is the least squeamish of all the ladies in the tribe (and also maybe just the tribe in general) so I feel like she would be the one to handle childbirth, is that weird? I don't care, it's my headcanon and I can do what I want with it. I also believe there are more than 9 people in the tribe. Jemilla mentions toward the beginning of the show that they tell stories of Molag's reign to "the little ones" implying that there are children in the tribe, and by extension, families. So I imagine the tribe is much bigger than just the 9 we see in Firebringer, those are just the characters we meet because they are connected to the main character in some significant way, or are significant to the plot. Thank you for taking the time to read the weird jumbled mess that comes out of my mind-brain. I'm thinking of making this a series of one-shots but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>